


The Drarry Gay Barbie Song

by Comically_mischievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comically_mischievous/pseuds/Comically_mischievous
Summary: I re-did the Gay Barbie Song to my liking, making it about how Blaise and Draco hate Ginny. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Hello! If you know me, then welcome back. If you don't, it's nice to see you! I'm back with an altered song. I like it. If you want to listen to the original version, please Youtube 'Gay Barbie Song'. It's hilarious!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned, or the song that I shamelessly altered. No infringement was intended. 

Now, on with the song!

~*~*~*~*

****

  
_Harry/Draco Gay Barbie Song  
(Redone by Draconis VonTrapp)_

Hiya, Blaise!  
Hi, Draco!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
On what?  
On this!

Ginny's such a bitch  
She is just a witch  
I really hate her  
Why does Harry date her?

Harry's such a man  
I do all I can  
Just to do him  
We just wanna screw him!

She's such a blood traitor, I wanna scratch her eyes out!

I have dreams about Harry  
Popping my cherry  
And we hold and we kiss  
Like we're soul mates!

But that Ginny's a slut  
With her cute little butt  
I guess Harry likes girls  
With freckled asses

And I cry everyday  
'Cause bloody hell  
That bitch is in my way!

_Ooooooh_

Ginny is a bitch  
She is just a witch  
I really hate her  
Why does Harry date her?

Harry's such a man  
I do all I can  
Just to do him  
We just wanna screw him!

When I see her  
I will knee her

_Oooh, Oooh_

I will _Crucio_  
And _Incendio_

_Oooh, Ohh yes_

Hey, Blaise  
What, Draco?  
Look who's over there  
Well if it isn't Ginny without Harry  
And that plebeian Nimbus 2001!  
Hey, Ginny, it's us!  
Come over here... Look!  
Right over here, missy!

_(punching sounds)_

You bitch!  
Harry stealer!  
Blood traitor!

Oh, shit, we better run, Draco!


End file.
